That's What Friends Are For
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Fizzy and Molly travel down memory lane while looking through Molly's photo album.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own Baby Rainbow Star and Melody. I also own all of the Human characters in this story, except for the Moochick. Also, some of the dialogue in this story isn't mine either. It also blongs to Hasbro.

Enjoy!

"That's What Friends Are For"

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland. Megan was sitting down in the Estate, making cookies with Cupcake, Julie and Baby Rainbow Star. She was in the middle of putting the icing on one of them when Gingerbread came into the room.

"What's up?" Megan asked, grinning at her friend.

"nothing much. I Just thought you ought to know that Danny is trying to be Willie maze."

Megan giggled at this. Her cousin, Danny, who was now thirteen, was always trying to break some kind of record in baseball or another. She enjoyed watching him practice, but she often told him that he couldn't do it if Molly or Julie were around. She didn't want her little sunshine and little one getting hurt and she knew Danny had a tendency not to pay attention when he was in the baseball zone.

"Where's Moll?" Megan asked, concern for her baby sister.

"She's playing with Fizzy. They're playing some bubble ball."

Megan smiled at this. She liked it when her baby sister and her best friend had fun.

Meanwhile outside, Molly and Fizzy were happily playing bubble ball. It was nice and sunny outside and the two were having a great time.

Patrick was outside too. He was pitching balls to Danny, who was catching them pretty well.

"I want to pitch now!" Danny said. "Come on, you've done it for ages."

Patrick laughed and gave Danny the pitcher's mit and he took up the bat.

"Danny really likes playing catch, huh?" Fizzy asked, making another bubble for Molly.

Molly nodded.

"Yup. He says he's going to be like Willie Maze someday."

"Whose that? " Fizzy asked.

Molly giggled lovingly at her best friend.

"Willie Maze is a famous baseball player. He won a lot of games and he's really-" But Fizzy never knew what Willie Maze was, because at that exact moment,

the baseball came their way and hit Molly in the right cheek. Her lower lip started to quiver and she burst into tears. But instead of running to find

Megan, she wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck and cried into her mane.

"Uh-oh!" Patrick said, dropping the bat and running over to see if his spunky Punky was okay. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, rushing to Molly's side. "Are you

okay, my spunky Punky? Let me see it." Patrick gently touched Molly's cheek, but she turned away and buried her face in Fizzy's mane, still crying.

"Shh, shh, hush, shh, hush. It's okay, Molly. It's all right. Come on. Let's see if Megan can make it better. It's going to be okay. Shh. Hush. . . ." Fizzy

said soothingly, while nuzzling Molly gently. as Molly let go of Fizzy, she climbed onto her best friend's back and Fizzy took her inside.

"I'm dead," Danny said, knowing Megan was going to be mad at him.

Patrick nodded.

"Too right you are," he said in his British accent, while brandishing his wand to do a few tricks.

"Hey!" Danny said excitedly, "can you reverse time with that thing? Like Hermione did with her time turner? PLEASE!"

"No way!" Patrick said. "Not a chance. I don't know how and besides, you know Megan isn't going to be that hard on you."

Danny nodded. But he knew that Megan was definitely going to take his baseball privileges away for awhile.

Meanwhile in the Estate, Megan was finishing up helping Cupcake with her cookies when Fizzy came into the room. She had Molly on her back and the child

was still in tears. She had her face buried in Fizzy's neck.

"Molly? Molly, honey, what happened? What's the matter, my little sunshine?" Megan asked. She gently took Molly from Fizzy and held her close. She gave

her a kiss and it was only when she went to kiss her cheek, did she see the damage Danny had done. She gasped and asked, "Molly, how did you get hurt,

baby?"

Molly just let out a painful wail and buried her face in Megan's shoulder.

Megan rubbed her sister's back and took her to the bathroom to get her sorted. Fizzy followed them. She needed to tell Megan what had happened and she also

wanted to make sure that Molly was okay.

"Danny did it, " Fizzy said. "But I think it was an accident. I don't think he meant to."

Megan nodded as she started to clean Molly's bruised cheek. She put some cream on it and then gave her some ice. She tucked Molly in her room and told her

to rest. She stayed with her for a while and then decided to go deal with Danny.

"I'll stay with Molly," Fizzy said, nuzzling her best friend. "I'll take good care of her, Megan. I promise."

Megan nodded and patted Fizzy's mane gently.

"Aw, I know you will, Miss Fizzy. I'll be right back, my little sunshine." She gave Molly a kiss and hugged her close.

Fizzy giggled as she nuzzled Megan before the young girl left the room. Fizzy liked that special name from Megan. It was really cute.

Megan then went outside to talk with Danny. She found him and Patrick kicking a soccer ball around. As Megan got closer, Patrick made a goal and made a

bee line for Firefly, who was talking to Medley by the lake.

Firefly giggled and got her kiddo onto her back via her double inside out loop. She then did the loop while Patrick was on her back and flew off to have

a flight with him.

"Daniel Michael Smith, we need to talk now," Megan said sternly. She knew it was an accident, so she was only going to ground Danny from playing catch for

a week. "I know what you did to Molly was an accident, so I'm only going to ground you from catch for a week. Now, can you please give me the bat and ball?"

Megan held out her hand expectantly, but Danny didn't move. "Danny….?" Megan said warningly. "DO you want to make it a month?"

Danny shook his head and reluctantly handed his older cousin his most prized possession besides his gameboy. He sighed and grumbled as he walked off to

see what Surprise was up to.

Megan sighed as she walked back into the Estate. She put Danny's ball and bat in her room and then went to check on Molly. She found her and Fizzy playing

a game of UNO.

"Are you two having fun?" Megan asked, smiling at her baby sister.

Molly nodded.

"Yup." SHE sighed. "Megan, my jaw still hurts."

"Aw, I know it does, honey, but you're going to be okay. I Promise. Just be glad you don't have to have your wisdom teeth out this time."

Molly nodded.

"Megan's right," Fizzy said. "I remember when that happened. It wasn't much fun at all."

Molly shook her head in agreement. She then got an idea.

"Let's look at my photo album!" She said, taking her beloved present from Megan from under her bed. She kept it in her treasure chest.

Fizzy grinned.

"Okay! That's sounds like fun." She sat down on the bed next to Molly and glanced down at the pictures that came first. as Molly opened the book, Megan

patted her shoulder and left to see what Baby Rainbow Star was up to.

"Aw. . . . ." Fizzy said, looking at a picture of Molly when she was just a baby. "You were so cute!"

Molly giggled.

"I looked all red and scrunchy when I was little!" Molly said, smiling.

Fizzy giggled.

"All babies look that way when they're first born. I did too."

Molly giggled as she turned a few pages in her album. She stopped at the fourth page. the next picture, made her grin even wider. SHE was two then and the

picture was of her first ever trip to Ponyland.

"I remember that!" Fizzy said, smiling fondly down at her best friend. "You were cute then too!"

"Hey!" Molly said, pretending to sound hurt. "Are you saying I'm not cute now?"

Fizzy giggled and shook her head.

"No! Of course not." She nuzzled Molly gently. as she gazed down at the picture again, her smile grew.

"There sure are a lot of good memories in this book," Molly said closing her eyes and leaning against her best friend, putting an arm around Fizzy as one

hand clutched the ice pack on her cheek.

"There sure are." Fizzy said. "Like this one for instance." She pointed a hoof at the picture that Molly was still on. "I remember that day like it was

yesterday." As she thought about it, her mind floated back to the day she had met her best friend for the first time. . . . . . . .

Megan smiled as she got ready to go to ponyland. She had been going over the Rainbow to ponyland now for two years and she enjoyed the time she spent there.

What made this trip special though was that she was going to bring her little sister, Molly, who was just two years old with her. She had promised Molly

that she would bring her and she had told her all of the stories about her adventures with Firefly, Medley, Fizzy and all of the baby ponies and Molly

was eager to go. She liked Firefly and had met her a couple of times so far. Firefly even had a special name for Molly. She called Molly her precious peanut.

Molly enjoyed that special name and enjoyed spending time with Firefly. Firefly had a special name for Megan too. She called Megan her sweet girl and Megan

enjoyed that a lot. She and Molly, along with their sister, Julie, loved Firefly a lot.

Firefly would sometimes stay to play with Molly and Julie when she brought Megan back home, but that was only if Megan's Uncle Mark was out, which was very

often.

As Megan searched the sky for her best friend of two years, Molly gasped and said, "Firefy! Firefy! Megan! Look, Firefy!"

Megan giggled at her little sister's pronunciation of their friend's name and smiled.

"You're right, my little sunshine. That is Firefly. Come on. Let's go say hi." Megan scooped Molly up in her arms and went to greet her best friend. She

gave Firefly a hug and let Molly give her one as well.

"Hey my precious peanut. How are you?" Firefly asked as Molly gave her a hug and kiss.

"Good!" Molly said happily. Then she turned to Megan and asked, "Go to ponyland now, Megan? Pease?"

Megan nodded and scooped Molly up in her arms.

"We sure are, my little sunshine. Come on." She hopped on Firefly's back and they headed over the Rainbow to Dream Valley.

As Firefly soared over the Rainbow, she asked, "Where's my Jules?"

"Over Charlotte's house for the day," Megan replied. "Aunt Abby is going to bring her back to Uncle Mark's house an hour after we get back."

Firefly nodded. She missed her Jules, but she was glad Julie was having fun. Julie really deserved it.

When they got to Ponyland and Dream Castle, Molly started becoming shy. She wasn't used to everyone and she started crying as Megan put her down so that

she could greet the little ponies.

"Aw, it's okay, my little sunshine," Megan said as she picked Molly up and hugged her close. "It's okay, Moll. Megan has you. You're safe and sound in my

arms where you belong. It's okay, sweetie. That's my little sunshine. It's okay. Come on, let's go inside and have some juice and pretzels.

Do you want to go inside with me and have a snack with Firefly?"

Molly nodded as she buried her face in Megan's shoulder and continued to cry.

When they reached the kitchen, they found Medley, Fizzy and Baby Cotton Candy enjoying lunch. Fizzy galloped over to Megan as did Medley and Magic Star.

After Megan greeted them, she put Molly down, who immediately wrapped her arms around Megan's waist, wanting to be picked up again.

"It's okay, Molly," Megan soothed. "It's all right. We're going to sit down and have something yummy to eat now. Come on." She picked Molly up and gave

her a hug before setting her in a booster seat that the ponies had set up for her. After Molly was sitting down, Megan sat down next to her.

After Firefly had given Megan and Molly their snack, Megan thanked her and then said, "What do you say to Firefly, Moll?"

Molly looked towards Firefly and said, "Thank you, Firefy."

"Aw, you're welcome, my precious peanut. Enjoy." After Firefly had gotten something to eat for herself, she sat down.

As Molly ate her snack, she looked across the table at Fizzy, who smiled at her warmly.

Just then, without warning, a few bubbles came out of Fizzy's horn.

Molly giggled at this and smiled at the green unicorn. She then turned to Megan and asked, "Megan, whose dat?"

Megan smiled and said, "That's my friend, Fizzy. Fizzy, this is my little sister, Molly."

Fizzy nodded and smiled at the child.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly." Fizzy then blew more bubbles, getting another giggle out of Molly.

"I think Molly likes your bubbles," Megan said with a giggle. She then turned to Molly and asked, "Do you like Fizzy's bubbles, Moll?"

Molly nodded and then asked, "Blow bubbles gan, pease, Fizzy?"

"Sure!" Fizzy said, giggling herself. "I'm glad you like 'em. Do you want to play with me after lunch, Molly?"

Molly nodded and smiled. She then turned to Megan and asked, "Me play with Fizzy afer lunch, pease, Megan?"

Megan nodded and smiled at her little sister.

"Sure you can, Moll. Just let me get you cleaned up first. You have to finish your lunch, okay?"

Molly nodded and did so.

"Aw, that's my good girl."

After lunch was over, Megan washed Molly's face and helped her wash her hands. After she was washed up, Megan let her go play with Fizzy.

As Fizzy blew more bubbles for Molly, Megan went to read a book in the sunroom and talk to Firefly and Medley. She knew that Fizzy would take good care

of Molly.

As Fizzy was playing bubble catch with Molly, Baby Heart Throb and Gusty came into the room. Gusty smiled when she saw Molly. She had never met her before,

but she had heard a lot about her from Megan.

"Hey!" Gusty said. "Whose the kid?"

Fizzy giggled.

"This is Megan's little sister, Molly. Molly, this is Gusty and this is Baby Heart Throb. Can you say hi, sweetie?"

Molly shook her head and did something that surprised Fizzy. She started crying and instead of running to find Megan, she buried her face in Fizzy's mane,

while wrapping her arms around Fizzy's neck.

"Aw, it's okay, Molly. It's all right. Gusty won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid.."

Gusty nodded.

"Well, see ya later, bubble head!" Gusty said, directing her comment at Fizzy.

Molly turned around and glared at Gusty.

"No call Fizzy names! NOT nice! Say sorry!" Molly demanded.

Gusty was taken aback by Molly's outburst. She didn't know that Molly was going to understand what she had said, let alone who the comment was for.

Fizzy nodded and glared at Gusty.

Just then, Megan came into the room. When she saw that Molly was crying, she went to scoop her up, but Molly backed away and pointed an accusing finger

at Gusty.

"What's going on?" Megan asked. "Is Molly okay?"

Fizzy nodded.

"She's fine. She's just mad at Gusty."

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Gusty call Fizzy bubble head," Molly told Megan through her tears. "make her say sorry!"

Megan nodded and smiled at her sister's kindness. She had no idea that Molly was going to warm up to Fizzy so fast. Then again, Fizzy was the sweetest and

friendliest unicorn Megan had ever met, so it wasn't surprising that the two had formed a close bond in just a few hours.

"Gusty," Megan said, frowning, "you need to say you're sorry to Fizzy."

"But I was only kidding." Gusty said.

"Were not!" Molly shot back tearfully. "Say sorry now! You not hurt my best fend!"

Fizzy's heart melted at this compliment from Molly. She had barely known her for an hour and already the child had said she, Fizzy, was her best friend.

Gusty blushed, but did as she was told. Even though she didn't feel it.

"I'm sorry," Gusty said.

"There," Megan said, smiling at Fizzy and Molly. "Feel better, Moll?"

Molly nodded and her tears stopped almost instantly.

Gusty smiled and then said, "Sorry that you are such an air head!" With that,she left, laughing.

Molly glared after her and gave Fizzy a hug and started crying again.

"Shh, shh, hush. Shh, hush. It's okay, Molly. It's all right. Shh, hush.," Fizzy soothed. "It's okay, Molly. It's all right. I'm okay. I promise." She nuzzled

Molly gently and reassured her that she wasn't hurt by what Gusty had said. It took some time, but Molly eventually calmed down and she and Fizzy started

to play again.

Megan smiled as she patted Molly's shoulder and said,

"You guys play and then in a little while, we have to go home."

Molly shook her head as fresh tears came.

"No!" She whimpered. "Don't want go home, Megan! Want to say here with Fizzy!"

Fizzy soothed her as did Megan, but it was no use. Molly didn't want to leave and she wasn't very happy when Megan announced it was time to go an hour later.

When they got back to Uncle Mark's house, Megan put Molly down for her nap and then asked, "Did you have fun today, my little sunshine?"

Molly nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Want to see Fizzy gan, pease, Megan?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Sure you can," Megan said. "I promise, we'll go back to ponyland tomorrow."

Molly nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Megan smiled as she kissed Molly on the cheek and gave her shoulder a pat.

"Sweet dreams, my little sunshine. I love you very much. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan went to see what Julie was up to. She wanted to

make sure her little one was okay.

As Megan left the room, she smiled. She was glad that Molly had made a new friend and Megan knew that Molly and Fizzy would be friends for a long time.

Both of them had really big hearts and Fizzy really cared about Molly as well as Megan and she loved to have fun.

Megan couldn't wait until she took her sisters to Ponyland again. She knew Molly and Julie would have a good time . . .

Fizzy smiled as her mind floated back to the present. She glanced down at Molly who was smiling also.

"I'm glad we became best friends," Molly said as she turned the page in her photo album.

Fizzy nodded.

"You said it." She nuzzled Molly gently and then looked down at the page Molly had turned to. This picture was taken two years later. IT was a picture of

Molly and Fizzy reading together. Megan had taken it the day Molly first learned how to read a book, curtisy of Fizzy. "I remember that too, " Fizzy said,

gazing down at the picture. "IT took you a month, but you learned how to read."

Molly nodded and smiled.

"Yup. I learned to read because of you." She smiled at her best friend as her mind floated back to a day before she started taking reading lessons from

her best friend. Molly wasn't sure if she would ever learn how to read like all the other kids in her pre-school class, but Fizzy had made it possible.

Fizzy had been there when Molly really needed her and for that, Molly was very grateful. . .. .

Molly sat in her pre-kindergarten class, feeling really upset. She had just been asked to read a page in a book and she couldn't' do it. and what made matters

worse, all of the kids were laughing at her. One of them even called her a baby. Molly knew she was different from everyone else. She was different because

she always came to school with bruises on her face and she didn't know how to say hard "GE" words llike the rest of the kids did. She could say words like

"get" and "gather", but when it came to reading words that had a hard "GE" or "G" Sounds on the end of them, she was lost. It often made her feel sad and

she wished with all her heart that she could go to Ponyland and be with her best friend. She missed Fizzy so much it was like having a constant tummyache.

Molly missed Firefly too of course, but she missed Fizzy the most.

As the bell rang for recess, one of the kids came up to Molly and pushed her.

"Baby! Baby! You can't read! You can't read!" She then ran off to play with her friends.

Molly buried her face in her hands and started to cry. She just wanted to go back to her Aunt Abby's house and go to Ponyland with Megan. She wanted to

be anywhere but here. She wanted to be where she belonged, safe and sound in Megan's arms, but Molly knew that wasn't possible until around twelve-thirty.

That's when Megan would come and pick her up.

Molly went down for nap easily and dreamt of the fun time she was going to have in Ponyland that afternoon.

When twelve-thirty rolled around, Megan came to pick Molly up. she had had off school that day for some parent conference or something like that.

When Molly saw her sister, she ran to her, throwing her arms around Megan's waist.

Megan picked Molly up and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Aw, how's my little sunshine, huh? Did you have a good day?"

Molly shook her head and let out a wail like a fire engine. She buried her face in Megan's shoulder and continued to cry as Megan stroked her hair and rubbed

her back.

"Something tells me, no." Megan said. "Molly? Moll, honey, what happened?"

Molly didn't answer. At least not at first. she just continued to cry and then said tearfully, "I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy!"

Megan was taken aback. Molly had never refused her comfort before. Never. Megan continued to rub Molly's back as she left the school and walked the three

or four blocks back to Aunt Abby's. when she got inside, she sat down on the couch, still holding a very upset Molly in her lap.

"Molly, honey, can you tell me what happened, sweetie? What's gotten my little sunshine so upset? What are all the raindrops for, hmmm?" Megan continued

to stroke Molly's hair and planted a kiss on her cheek. She held her baby sister close, but Molly didn't answer. She was too upset. She just wanted Fizzy.

She wanted her best friend and that was that. She appreciated what Megan was doing and she felt safe with her, there was no doubt about that, but all the

little girl wanted right now was her best friend.

"I want Fizzy!" She whimpered against Megan's shoulder. "I want Fizzy! I want Fizzy!"

"Shh," Megan soothed, "hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, sweetie. We'll see Fizzy in a little while. I promise, but first, I need you to tell me

what's going on. Why are you so upset?"

"No!" Molly wailed. "I want Fizzy! I want my best friend! I want Fizzy!"

Megan nodded and hugged Molly close, trying to calm her down before Firefly came to get them. She knew it was going to be a long day.

When Firefly arrived at Megan's house twenty-minutes later, Megan greeted her like always and Molly gave her a hug, but she was still crying.

"Aw, what's the matter with my precious peanut. What are all the raindrops for?"

Molly shook her head as she cried into Firefly's mane, breathing in the sweet scent of honey suckle and strawberries.

"Aw, it's going to be okay, Moll," Megan said gently. "Come on. Let's fly!" She got on Firefly's back and held Molly protectively in her lap as Firefly

took to the Rainbow and Megan, Julie and Molly's second home.

Julie had been punished by Megan for throwing a temper tantrum, so she wasn't able to come this time. Megan was planning on talking to her little one when

she and Molly got back home. Megagn knew Aunt Abby would take good care of Julie until then.

The flight to ponyland was very quiet. Megan and Firefly talked, but Molly didn't. She was feeling too upset. All she wanted was her best friend. She would

tell Fizzy what was wrong, but only Fizzy.

When they reached ponyland a few minutes later, Molly dismounted from Firefly so quickly that she fell and scraped her knee. This just made her more upset.

Megan bandaged her sister's injury and then left her to find Fizzy. Molly found her best friend in the kitchen when she and Megan entered to see what was

going on.

When Fizzy saw that Molly was crying, she grew concerned for her best friend. She ran to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Molly, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Molly wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck and cried into her mane. She was so relieved to be with her best friend, she didn't care what happened next.

She didn't even care if Megan asked her what was wrong. Now that Fizzy was with her, Molly knew that everything was going to be okay. At least she hoped

that everything was going to be okay.

"Let's go into the nursery," Fizzy said. "Nobody's in there. We can spend some time together. Hop on."

Molly was reluctant to let go of Fizzy, but Fizzy convinced her it was okay.

After they arrived in the nursery, Molly sat on one of the beds and Fizzy sat beside her. The moment Fizzy sat down, Molly wrapped her arms around Fizzy's

neck and cried into her mane again.

"Molly, what happened?" Fizzy asked. "I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Molly let out a sob as she started telling Fizzy what was going on.

"I'll never learn how to read!" She sobbed as Fizzy tried to soothe her.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush. Shh, hush now, Molly. It's okay, it's all right. Shh, hush." Fizzy soothed gently while nuzzling Molly.

"I'll never learn how to read!" Molly repeated tearfully. "It's too hard. I'll never. . . . " Her voice trailed off as more tears came.

Fizzy continued to nuzzle Molly gently and soothe her. She hated seeing her best friend upset. She wanted to help her feel better, but she had to get her

calmed down first.

"Aw, yes you will," Fizzy encouraged. "Is that what's made you so sad?"

Molly nodded.

"Who told you that?" Fizzy asked.

"A girl in school," Molly said, her tears subsiding a little. "She said I can't read because I can't say words like she can."

Fizzy nodded. She knew what Molly was talking about. The little girl had a speech problem with hard "GE" words and as a result, Molly wasn't as quick at

reading as most kids her age.

"I have an idea," Fizzy said as she nuzzled her best friend gently. "I can teach you how to read."

"You can?" Molly asked.

Fizzy nodded.

"Can we start now?" Molly asked, starting to feel a little bit better.

"Sure. Did you bring a book with you?"

Molly nodded as she gave Fizzy a hug and patted her mane.

"Thanks, Fizzy!" Molly said. "Thanks a lot"

"No problem," Fizzy said. "You are my best friend after all."

Molly nodded as she gave Fizzy another hug.

Just then, Megan came into the room.

"Feeling better, my little sunshine?" Megan asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Molly nodded.

"Yup. Fizzy made me feel all better."

"That's good. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Molly shook her head.

"Nope. I'm okay now. Promise."

Megan nodded, but she still wasn't sure. She was glad that Molly was feeling better, but she was still a little worried. She wanted to know what had made

her little sunshine so sad, but she knew that Molly would tell her when she was ready. Megan knew it was just going to take time. Megan patted Molly's

shoulder and Fizzy's mane before leaving the room. She wanted to take a flight with Firefly before dinnertime. Megan and Molly were going to have dinner

in Ponyland that night, then Firefly would take them home. Megan couldn't wait. Firefly was going to make her favorite meal, which was a taco salad and

her broccoli and noodle casserole. Molly enjoyed that meal too, but she liked Firefly's scalloped potatoes a lot better.

After Megan was gone, Molly got out the book she had brought and she and Fizzy started Molly's first reading lesson. . .

As Molly flipped to yet another page in her photo album, she smiled.

"And you did teach me how to read," Molly said. "I read a book by the end of the month because of you. You helped me when I needed you and you've always

been there for me. I love you, Fizzy. You mean so much to me."

Fizzy nodded and nuzzled Molly gently.

"I'm glad I could help. Ooh, Look at that one!" Fizzy said, gazing down at a picture from the first spring festival Molly had ever attended. "I remember

that all right. Those witches were horrible!"

"And the smooze was scary too." Molly said, shivering a little. Although the picture had been taken after everything returned to normal, Molly still had

nightmares sometimes. She remembered how scared she was that Fizzy was going to be smoozed or worse, Megan or herself. As Molly thought about this, she

wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck and buried her face in her mane for protection. Even though the memories couldn't hurt her, they still scared her

a little. . . .. .

Megan sighed as she tried to keep her friends and little sister's spirits up. It was supposed to be a nice day for the spring festival and it had turned

out to be a disaster. The witches from the Volcano of Gloom had made sure of that. They had created smooze which had covered the whole of Dream Castle.

It had also managed to cover Gusty, Glory and Sweetstuff along with a couple of bushwoolies.

After that happened, Firefly went to get Megan for help. She knew her sweet girl could help them out.

After Firefly was done explaining to Megan what was going on, the young girl immediately agreed to help.

Molly wanted to come too. Megan tried to have her stay with their Aunt Abby, but Molly wouldn't hear it. She wanted to go with her big sister and not just

because she was afraid for Megan's safety, but she was also afraid for her best friend's safety too. Fizzy meant too much to her. After Molly had burst

into tears out of fright for her sister and her best friend, Megan finally let her come.

Of course, Julie, Megan's other little sister, wanted to come too. She was afraid for Medley, but Megan wouldn't hear it. She wanted Julie to stay safe

and she also needed to leave quickly.

When they got there, Molly ran to Fizzy who was all right and wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck, burying her face in her mane. She was so afraid that

something had happened to her.

"Shh, shh, hush. Shh, shh, hush, it's okay, Molly. It's all right. I'm okay. Everythin's going to be okay. It's all right." Fizzy nuzzled Molly who continued

to cry for a few minutes and then calmed down. By now, the smooze had covered the whole of Dream Castle and had sucked up the Rainbow of Light!

Everyone was beginning to lose hope, but Megan refused to do the same thing. She sung "There's Always Another Rainbow" and it did the trick.

"I'm not giving up!" Megan said resolutely. "We can go to the Moochick, he helped us before."

Gusty shook her head and frowned.

"No way! The Moochick is too absentminded to even remember who we are."

Molly stifled a giggle as did Fizzy. Gusty had a point there.

"We must explore every possibility, every avenue. I'll take you there, Megan." Wind Whistler said, a similar look of resolution on her face.

"And I'm goin' with you!" Fizzy said, trotting up beside Wind Whistler. "Unicorns are good luck. And good company too!" She giggled and nuzzled Megan gently.

Megan patted Fizzy's mane and nodded.

Molly giggled and climbed on her best friend's back. She wasn't leaving Fizzy for anything.

Megan sensed Mollys' worry and let her come along. She really didn't mind. Megan actually felt better knowing that Molly was with her, then back at Draem

Castle, or what was left of it.

By the time they got back from the Moochick's, they not only had a map to Flutter Valley, but a new home too!

As the little ponies and their Human friends explored the Estate, North Star gasped and pointed over the horizon.

"I say look there! The smooze! It's alive again!"

"We better find those Flutter Ponies now!" Megan said, jumping on Firefly's back.

"I'm going with you!" Magic Star said, coming up beside Megan. "You can't do this alone."

"And me!" Fizzy said, coming up beside Firefly on her right. "Don't forget about me!"

Megan smiled down at Fizzy gently and patted her mane.

"Now how could I do that, Miss Fizzy?" She asked lovingly, while using her special name for Fizzy.

Fizzy blushed and giggled. She loved it when Megan used her special name for her.

"I want to go too!" Molly said patting Fizzy's mane and looking at Megan hopefully.

Megan thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, my little sunshine. It's not safe."

Molly's lower lip started to quiver and she burst into tears.

"Megan, please!" She begged tearfully. "Please let me come! I don't wanna stay if Fizzy isnt' staying! I want to stay with Fizzy! I want to stay with Fizzy!

I'm scared for her and you too! Please!" Molly then buried her face in Fizzy's neck and started to cry harder.

Megan sighed and took her sister from her best friend. She gave her a hug and calmed her down.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's okay, sweetie. You can come. It's all right, Moll. It's okay. Shh. . . ." Megan then gave Molly a kiss and

put her back on Fizzy. She patted Molly's shoulder gently and then turned to the rest of her friends.

"Besides," Molly said, calming down a little, "we can help! You said so yourself!"

Megan sighed and nodded.

"Okay. This is no time to argue. Let's ride!" With that, Megan and Firefly led the way to Flutter Valley. Everything was fine until they got to the sunflower

patch.

As Molly, Magic Star and Fizzy went ahead while Firefly went back to get Megan who had fallen behind due to some smooze, a river of smooze loomed ahead.

Molly gasped.

"Oh no! Can you jump it, Fizzy?" She asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"Gosh, I don't think so!" Fizzy said truthfully.

"I can!" Magic Star said. "Hop on."

Molly was reluctant at first. she didn't want to leave Fizzy.

"It's okay, Molly," Fizzy said, sensing her best friend's fear. "It'll only be for a minute or two. Just until we get over this river of smooze." She nuzzled

her best friend gently to reassure her that it was okay to go with Magic Star.

Molly sighed and did so. She still looked like she was going to cry.

"What about Fizzy?" Molly asked, once she was on Magic Star.

"Not to worry," Fizzy assured her best friend. "I'll just use my unicorn magic!" With that, Fizzy winked across the smooze river without a second thought.

"Hold on," Magic Star told Molly as she jumped it. once they were across, Molly got off Magic Star, patted her mane gently and rejoined her best friend.

Fizzy smiled warmly and nuzzled Molly as she mounted her again.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be long." Fizzy giggled as she went on ahead with Magic Star following.

As they got further, Molly glanced back and up in the sky, then she glanced back to the revene and her lower lip trembled.

"Whe-where's Megan!" She asked, a note of tears in her voice. "Where's Megan!"

"She's comin' soon." Fizzy assured her. "Firefly went back to get her."

Molly nodded, although she wasn't so sure.

Sure enough, Megan arrived on Firefly five minutes later.

Molly wrapped her arms around Megan's waist for a hug.

"Megan!" She said in relief. "Are you okay?"

Megan nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Firefly."

"I'd do anything for my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently.

Wind Whistler nodded.

"Firefly is quite right. For friendship after all, is the most important treasure there is. I would do anything for a friend." Wind Whistler chimed in,

nuzzling Megan as well. "Besides, it's easy to be courageous when helping others."

"Gee, Wind Whistler, that's beautiful." Fizzy said, smiling at her best pony friend. "I love the way you talk."

Wind Whistler smiled at Fizzy. The group then went ahead, hoping they would find their way to Flutter Valley soon. . . .. . . . ..

Molly sighed with relief as her mind floated back to the present.

"See?" Fizzy said, nuzzling Molly reassuringly. "Everythin' turned out fine."

Molly nodded.

"Yup." She then shivered again and took a deep breath.

"Molly? Molly, are you okay?" Fizzy asked in concern.

Molly nodded as her gaze traveled from Fizzy to a fading bruise on her right arm. Even though the bruise was fading, Molly hadn't forgotten the day Fizzy

actually saw Uncle Mark hit her. Fizzy protected Molly as best she could, but Fizzy really couldn't do anything for her best friend until Uncle Mark left.

As Molly's mind floated back to that day, she frowned and looked out the window. . .. .

Megan was studying in the den while her four year old sister, Molly played with her best friend, Fizzy in the living room. Megan could hear them from where

she was, so she figured it would be okay. She had a spelling test she needed to study for and she was having a hard time with some of the words.

As Megan turned the page in her spelling book, Molly came into the den.

"Megan?" She asked. "Can Fizzy and I play upstairs in my room, please?"

"Sure. Just be careful, okay?" Megan said.

Molly nodded and she and Fizzy ran upstairs to play. They were having fun and Molly was showing Fizzy how to play a game she had. It wasn't' until an hour

later that disaster struck. Molly was cleaning the game up when her bedroom door flung open and Uncle Mark stood there. HE looked madder than Molly had

ever seen him before.

"What have I told you about making a mess and not cleaning it up!" He asked.

"But I'm cleaning it-" Molly was interrupted as Uncle Mark slapped her roughly across the face. She cried out and ran to hide behind Fizzy, who was just

as scared. She had never seen something so horrible in her life. She knew what Megan, Julie and Molly went through on a daily basis at the hands of their

uncle, but she had never witnessed it first hand before.

"Leave her alone!" Fizzy demanded..

Uncle Mark snickered as he advanced towards Molly again.

As he got closer, Fizzy exclaimed, "Hop on!"

Molly didn't need telling twice. She mounted Fizzy and held on for all it was worth. She was crying pretty hard now. She buried her face in Fizzy's neck

as her best friend winked out and downstairs to where Megan was. Fizzy needed to get her best friend to safety and fast.

When Megan saw Molly and the state she was in, she took her baby sister into her arms and started to soothe her. She then cleaned Molly up and wasted no

time in getting herself and her sisters, plus Fizzy back to the safety of Ponyland. They stayed there for a few days and Fizzy vowelled that she would

protect Molly from anything like that ever happening again. . . .

"That was really scary," Fizzy said, nuzzling Molly gently. "I never saw something so horrible in my whole entire life! But you and Megan and Julie are

all right now, thank goodness." She nuzzled Molly again and Molly nodded. After Molly pulled away from Fizzy, she started to flip through her photo album

again.

Just as Molly was about to turn the page, Megan came into the room with Firefly. Megan was feeling a little winded from just having an asthma attack. It

wasn't a very big one, since she took her inhaler and was able to control it before it raged out of control.

"Megan, are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry, my precious peanut." Firefly assured Molly, nuzzling the little girl. "My sweet girl is fine. Megan just had a small asthma attack, that's

all."

"Oh," Molly said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Fizzy nuzzled Megan gently.

"Megan?" Fizzy asked, unsure if what she wanted to ask was going to cause Megan to become mad at her.

"Yes, Miss Fizzy?" Megan asked, using her own special name for Fizzy.

Fizzy giggled and then turned serious again.

"What was it like when you had your first asthma attack, if you don't mind me askin'." Fizzy blushed and Megan patted her mane reassuringly.

"It's okay," Megan assured her. "Well, that day was certainly eventful enough, huh, Moll?"

Molly nodded and climbed into Megan's lap. She had left her photo album opened to the page with the picture of the spring festival on it. She would get

back to it after Megan was done telling her tale.

"It sure was," Molly replied, snuggling into Megan for a cuddle. "Holy macanoli was that scary!"

Megan had to stifle a giggle, but nodded all the same. Her sister was so cute.

As Megan hugged Molly close, her mind floated back to the day it happened. She and Molly, along with Julie had just returned from Ponyland and they were

playing in the backyard with Firefly.

Megan had just taken Julie off a time out for saying no to her. . . .

"Peas porridge hot!" Megan chanted as she turned the rope for Molly and Julie, "Peas porridge cold! Peas porridge in the pot nine days old. Some like it

hot some like it. . . . ." She stopped as she started to cough and hard. The rope slipped from her hand and she collapsed to her knees and buried her head

in her hands.

Firefly was on her like a shot as was Molly.

"Megan? Megan, what's wrong! Megan!" Molly said tearfully.

"Megan, sweetie, what's the matter, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked gently, nuzzling the young girl. "Can you tell me what hurts, honey?"

Megan shook her head as she started to cough and have trouble breathing. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was as scared as the rest of them. As

she tried to regain control, she threw up.

"Aw, my poor sweet girl," Firefly said gently. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." She got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop

and took her to the nearest hospital which happened to be Cook County General. Molly and Julie stayed behind with their cousin, Danny, who was old enough

to take care of them at age ten. He was worried about Megan too, but he knew if Megan was with Firefly then she would most likely be okay.

When Firefly and Megan reached the hospital, Firefly stayed with Megan, even though the nurse named Jeanie, thought she was seeing things. Firefly had to

giggle a little, but then her mind focused back on her sweet girl.

"Is Megan going to be okay?" Firefly asked.

"Yes. She's going to be fine." Jeanie then took Megan's vitals and started an IV to rehydrate her. She then got her a basin and Firefly held it for Megan

as the young girl threw up again. after Megan threw up for the fourth time, Jeanie put some compazine into her IV and went to get her something to help

her breathe better. She came back with an inhaler. Megan had seen some of her classmates use them before, but she had never used one herself. She was relieved

that the problem seemed to be small. She was still feeling awful, but Jeanie assured her that she would feel better soon.

"Just use this, sweetie. Here. Let me show you." She demonstrated how to hold the inhaler and how many puffs to take, etc. After showing Megan what to do,

she handed Megan the inhaler and Megan copied her actions. To Megan's relief, she was starting to feel better. She still felt a little sick, but her breathing

was back to normal and she only had a little headache as a result.

After Jeanie had given Megan her own inhaler and had gotten Aunt Abby's number, so that she could call her to tell her what happened, Megan left for home

on Firefly.

When Megan returned to Aunt Abby's house, Molly launched herself at her big sister.

"Easy there, my precious peanut," Firefly advised. "Megan's still not 100 yet."

Molly nodded and slowed down.

"Megan, I was so worried!" Molly said, bursting into tears of worry and relief.

"You don't have to be worried anymore, sweetie. I'm all better now." Megan took Molly into her lap and sat down on a bench to relax.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked. "What made you so sick?"

Megan sighed and Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

"I have asthma. A nurse named Jeanie helped me out. She gave me an inhaler to use whenever I have an attack."

"Like the one you had today?" Molly asked.

"Yup." Megan said as she stroked Molly's hair. "Everything's okay now, my little sunshine. I'm feeling a lot better. I guess the dust from the garage caused

it. I know we weren't in there," Megan said, seeing Molly's confused expression, "but dust can travel through the vents and pipes to outside."

Molly nodded and gave Megan another kiss and hug. It was Julie's turn to hug her sister now.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Megan," she said.

"Aw, me too, little one. Me too. Now, how about some lunch and then we can play a quieter game like Candy land."

The younger girls agreed to this and followed Megan inside the house to eat some soup and a sandwich. Firefly then gave them all a nuzzle and told Megan

she would be back tomorrow. With that, she left for Ponyland and to eat some lunch of her own. She wanted to spend some time with Medley as well. She had

sort of left without saying good bye to her best pony friend and Firefly wanted to make it up to Medley. She knew Medley would forgive her and not hold

a grudge, but Firefly still wanted to set things right. She also wanted to check on Ember and see what she and Twilight were up to. Not to mention Firefly

wanted to take a flight with Medley and help Peachy make her peach jelly and Paradise make dinner. Firefly was planning on making her speciality, broccoli

and noodle casserole with hamburger meat. That happened to be one of Megan's favorite meals and Firefly was going to make it the next time Megan came for

a visit, which she hoped would be soon . . . . ..

"Phew!" Fizzy said as Megan's mind floated back to the present. "I'm glad everythin' worked out." She nuzzled Megan gently.

"You're not the only one," Megan said. "Me too. I know I have some problems with it sometimes, but I'm glad I found out what was wrong."

Molly nodded and got off Megan's lap. She retrieved her photo album and crawled back onto her sister's lap. She then turned the page and Fizzy burst out

giggling as did Molly. Molly giggled so hard, she started to cry.

"Okay. What's so funny?" Megan asked, not sure what her sister was giggling so hard about. She wasn't' looking at the photo album. Her gaze was fixed on

the outside of the Estate. Mike was playing a game of soccer with Cherries Jubalee, Sweetstuff, Patrick and Buttons. She wanted to see who would win.

Molly pointed down at the picture and covered her mouth as more giggles escaped.

Megan gazed down and she too burst out laughing, though not as hard. The picture that Molly had flipped to was one of her stuck in one of Fizzy's bubbles.

"That was quite an adventure in itself that's for sure," Megan said.

"I'll never look at a wishin' well the same way again," Fizzy said, still laughing a little.

"Or coins for that matter," Megan said, calming down considerably, but there still was a grin on her face.

Molly sighed as she started thinking about what had happened that day. . . .. .

"Isn't this a great spot for a picnic?" Molly asked her eleven year old cousin, Danny as she and her thirteen year old sister, Megan and their eight year

old sister, Julie sat by the lake of Ponyland eating lunch and spending time with the little ponies.

"I guess." Danny said. He then glared at a fly that was trying to get his sandwich.

After they were done eating, Gingerbread gasped.

"Wow! A treasure chest!" She galloped over to it and Megan followed her with Wind Whistler by her side. Megan opened up the chest to find it full of coins.

They were gold, but some were different colors too.

"They're very pretty, " Megan said. "I wonder where they came from."

"Virtually anywhere I would say. There are a miriate of rivers and streams in Ponyland strong enough to carry it here."

"Who cares about that!" Gusty said. "We're here to have fun. Let's play volleyball!"

The group agreed and the coins were forgotten for the time being. But as they formed two lines on either side of the field, Gusty found a slight glitch

in her suggestion.

"Hey! Where are we gonna get a ball to play with!"

Fizzy giggled and stepped a little ways back.

"No problem!" She said, giggling still. "Watch this!" She blew a bubble and curved it with her horn.

Molly giggled too. She loved it when her best friend used her unicorn magic.

Fizzy hit it to Molly.

"Here it comes Molly!" Fizzy said, giving her best friend the heads up so she wouldn't get hit with it by accident. Fizzy knew a bubble wouldn't hurt the

little girl, but she still wanted to be curteious. Molly was her best friend after all.

"I got it!" Molly said happily. She smiled and hit it to Megan.

Megan gave it a whack like nothing Danny had seen before and it went towards Wind Whistler.

"Wow!" Danny said, obviously impressed. "Good one, cuz!"

Megan giggled.

"Well, I learn from the best." She winked at Danny, who smirked.

"That would be me, " He said.

Molly rolled her eyes, but giggled at her cousin all the same. He could be funny sometimes.

Just then, the ball got away.

Wind Whistler flew up to get it and Fizzy frowned at her.

"Hey! No fair flyin'!" Fizzy said, scowling a little.

Wind Whistler glared at her and brought the ball back down. She hit it to Sweetstuff, who in turn knocked over the treasure chest of coins in her haste

to get it.

"Sweetstuff!" Megan said. "Sweetstuff are you okay?"

Sweetstuff nodded and got to her hooves a little unsteadily.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll pick all the coins up."

Megan smiled down at her and shook her head.

"Go ahead and finish your game first." She went back to the game as well.

"Wanna eat now! Hungry!" Baby Lickety-Split demanded.

"Hush now, Baby Lickety-Split, it won't be long now." Megan said, kneeling down to the baby pony's level and patting her mane gently.

Baby Lickety-Split nodded and frowned.

Just then, Fizzy hit the ball to Gusty and in her hurry to catch it and throw it to the next person or pony, Gusty popped it with her horn.

"Oops!" Gusty said, truly sorry for what she had done.

Molly glared at her. She had always been a little hard on Gusty for what Gusty had done to Fizzy a little while back.

"You got it all right, Gusty!" Molly said angrily.

Fizzy frowned a little, but at Molly.

"No sweat, Molly. I'll just make another bubble." She nuzzled Molly gently before stepping a little ways away and lighting up her horn once again. as she

did this, she stepped on one of the coins. "I only wish I could make bubbles that were big and strong and nothing kept from popping." As Fizzy said this,

the bubble she was making got bigger and bigger! She gasped and then smiled in surprise. "Wow! Look at that!"

Baby Lofty giggled.

"Gee, pretty!" She said.

Molly nodded in agreement and then asked eagerly, "Can ya do it again, Fizzy?"

Fizzy nodded and tried again. this time, the bubble grew bigger. Big enough for someone to climb into. Before Megan could stop her, Molly had done that

very thing. She and Fizzy were both giggling and then all of a sudden, the bubble started to rise in the air, taking Molly with it!

Molly tried to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. This wasn't fun anymore. In fact, it was starting to scare her a little. She had never been up so high in

her life!

"Don't break it Molly!" Megan shouted up to her sister who was now floating near the pond. "You're too high!"

Molly gasped and tried to not cry out of fear.

"Megan! Megan, help me! I'm scared! Get me down!"

Megan's heart raced. She had to do something fast.

"She's in trouble!" Megan said. "We need to do something!"

Wind Whistler took charge immediately. She rummaged through the picnic basket and found what she was looking for. She came over to Megan and dropped salt

in her hand.

Megan looked at it with a look of confusion on her face.

"Salt?"

Wind Whistler nodded.

"Salt has a corosit affect if you sprinkle it on the bubble's surface."

Megan nodded and jumped on Wind Whistler's back.

"Great idea Wind Whistler! Let's go!"

Wind Whistler took to the air and over to where Molly was now floating.

"Push the bubble that way Wind Whistler!" Megan instructed. "Over the pond!"

Wind Whistler did so. She sprinkled some salt on the bubble and it popped, sending Molly right into the pond! She screamed in fear, but was rescued by the

sea ponies.

Megan breathed a sigh of relief and took her baby sister from Sea Waver and Sea Shimmer.

"You're all right now," Megan assured her, hugging her close. "It's okay. YOU're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. It's all right, Moll." She

gave Molly a kiss and let her go to play with Fizzy once again. Megan also wanted Molly to eat the rest of her lunch, but Megan also knew that after the

scary adventure her little sister had just now, Molly wanted some comfort from Fizzy and Molly also wanted Fizzy to know that it wasn't her fault.

Megan walked over to Fizzy and patted her mane gently.

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Fizzy," Megan assured her friend while using her special name for her.

Fizzy nodded and frowned. She believed Megan, but Fizzy still felt a little bad. She then smiled and went to join the others for a rematch of volleyball.

As Megan, Molly and Fizzy's minds floated back to the present, Fizzy was frowning a little.

"I'm sorry that happened," she said. "Molly could have been hurt."

Megan shook her head.

"Nah. It was okay. Believe me. Mollys' fine." She patted Fizzy's mane again and then Molly did the same.

"Yeah!" Molly said, laughing. "It was fun."

Fizzy giggled and nuzzled Molly.

Molly then turned to a picture that made her giggle, but not as hard. She was laughing at who had taken it, not the picture itself.

"Danny," Molly said while laughing. "I still can't believe he took this picture. It was the wworst day of my life!" Molly gazed down at the picture and

frowned. That day had been one of her worse ones. Everything seemed to be going wrong and she even spilled spaghetti sauce on her favorite shirt! Not to

mention, Danny turned the mixer on too high and some flour and cake batter went everywhere, including in Molly's hair!

Fizzy giggled at this.

"We had the same color hair for awhile," she said, still laughing.

Molly had to giggle at that. Fizzy always had a way of making something not seem so terrible. The cake batter and flour had caused Molly's hair to turn

green and pink. The reason was, Cupcake had put food coloring in it. It lasted for two days and then Megan was finally able to wash it out, but not before

Danny snapped a picture of it when Molly wasn't looking.

Megan shook her head and laughed a little while rubbing Molly's shoulder gently.

"Aw, no it wasn't, " Megan said, giving Molly a small hug. "Everyone has bad days once in a while, my little sunshine."

Molly nodded. She then turned to a page that got Fizzy giggling a little. More at the memory than anything else.

"I still can't believe I actually was talking like Wind Whistler there!" Fizzy said, still giggling a little. "I'll never look at a polo ball the same way

again."

Molly nodded as she too giggled and patted Fizzy's mane as her best friend's mind, along with hers floated back to that day nearly two years ago. Molly

hadn't been there that day and neither had Megan or Julie. They had been home at their Aunt Abby's, but Molly had heard the story only once before. As

she closed her eyes, she smiled and patted Fizzy's mane . . .

The four ponies had knocked into a barrel and let loose these tiny tear drop shaped creatures. The other creatures they met, Dell Dwellers, began to panic.

"Frazettes!" one shouted.

"Run! Hide!" another shouted. "Don't let them get us!"

The Frazettes flew around smacking into the Dell Dwellers. They began acting very silly and disorganized.

"Oh my!" Fizzy shouted. "What have we done?"

Wind Whistler was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off over the whole thing. She sat up and began swiping at the Frazettes.

"Wind Whistler!" Fizzy shouted. "Quickly! We must do somethin'! This is no time for frivolity! These multi colored organisms are ruining the ecology of

this place!" Fizzy then realized what she had just said, and was just too surprised

for words! "Did I say that?" She asked. "Wind Whistler! What is wrong with you!"

"Look Fizzy! No hooves!"

Fizzy heard a familiar voice shout. She looked up and saw Shady crossing a bridge on her hind legs.

"Shady! Get down from there!" She shouted.

"Okey dokey!" Shady shouted, and swung down on a rope.

"Shady! This isn't like you!" Fizzy shouted. "And Wind Whistler is acting so silly!" Fizzy thought about it for a nano second and realized what happened.

The Frazettes had mixed up everybody completely, and it was up to her to get them back into the barrel. She used her bubbles, and Gusty's wind, and Shady

knocked the bubbles into the barrel. Then they were able to turn the barrel over and everything went back to normal.

After the adventure had been over, Fizzy, Shady, Wind Whistler and Gusty went back to Paradise Estate for some lunch and just to relax. They had enough

of playing ball for a few days. Fizzy couldn't wait to tell Megan, Molly and Julie what had happened. Fizzy knew her best friend would love to hear the

story.. . . .

"I think I'll leave the big words to Wind Whistler," Fizzy replied as her mind floated back to the present.

Molly giggled and nodded as she patted Fizzy's mane gently.

"Look at this," Molly said, turning to another photo in her album. "Julie's eighth birthday party. Poor Julie."

"Why poor Julie?" Fizzy asked. "Didn't she have a fun party?"

"No," Molly said with a sigh. "Nobody came to her party."

"That's terrible!" Fizzy exclaimed.

Molly nodded as her mind floated back to that day two years ago. Julie had been looking forward to her eighth birthday party for awhile now. She had invited

everyone in her class and she was really excited.

Molly smiled as she thought about how excited her little sister had been when they had woken up that morning to get ready for the party. . . . .

Molly was at her Aunt Abby's with Julie and Megan. Their cousins, Danny and Brooke were there too. Aunt Abby had gone out for a little while, so Megan was

in charge of her little sisters as well as her cousins and whoever was coming for the party. Abby said she would be back before the party started. She

was just going out to get Julie's birthday gift.

Megan was in charge of getting Julie ready.

"My whole class is coming!" Julie shouted, happily. "Except Courtney Anderson. She's my mortal enemy!"

"We know people like that," Danny said, as he hung pink, blue, and green streamers from the ceiling.

"Charlotte's not coming either," Julie said. "She had a family trip planned this weekend before she knew about my birthday party. But that's okay, 'cause

she gave me her present yesterday at school."

"Can I help, Danny?" Brooke asked, coming into the room. "Can I, can I, can I pleeeeease?"

"Sorry, Brooke," Danny said. "It's too high up for you. But you can help me set up the games for the party."

"Yay!" Brooke cheered. She always loved helping her older cousin with stuff. She liked helping Megan too, but she liked helping Danny the best.

"What time is the party, Megan?" Molly asked.

"Noon," Megan said. She showed Molly her watch. "That's when the big hand and the little hand are on the twelve."

"I can't wait!" Julie shouted. "I got a pretty new dress, and new shoes, and everything! And we have a chocolate cake! And it's got yellow flowers and yellow

writing, and it says "Happy Birthday Julie" on it, and it's perfect! And we have mint chocolate chip ice cream, too! This is gonna be the best birthday

party ever!"

"Come on, little one," Megan said, taking her sister's hand while using her special name for her, "let's go upstairs and make you look pretty for all your

friends."

Julie jumped up and down excitedly and let Megan lead her upstairs. Molly followed. She wanted to see Julie's new outfit. The dress was powder blue with

short, puffy sleeves, and a big, blue satin sash that tied in a bow in the back. Julie's new shoes matched the dress perfectly. She even had a big, blue

bow for her hair. Megan helped her little sister tie the bows, and then brushed her hair. Now all they had to do was wait for the guests.

Twelve o' clock finally came, and Julie waited for the other kids to arrive. It seemed to take an awful long time. A half hour later, still no one had come.

"Do you think they forgot?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Megan said. "We did say Saturday on the invitations."

Julie nodded. Megan had helped her write them.

Megan frowned and patted Julie's shoulder. Her little sister looked like she was going to cry in a minute. Before she could start, Danny walked in from

outside. He was walking up and down the block, looking for signs of the party guests. He returned with what looked like a flyer.

"Look at this," He said. "Come one come all to the greatest carnival on earth! Showing exclusively in the backyard of Greg and Caroline Anderson, a special

treat for their darling Courtney. I recognized one of Julie's classmates heading for the Andersons' mansion. He said he would have more fun there than

at Julie's party."

"Oh no!" Molly shouted.

Julie's lower lip quivered. She burst into tears, ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

"I'll go and talk to her, " Megan said. She went upstairs to Julie's room and found her crying while holding Sagwa, her favorite stuffed cat close. Megan

put her hand on Julie's shoulder and then picked her up. she then set Julie in her lap and started to soothe her. She knew that Julie was upset and Megan

wanted to do everything in her power to help her little one feel better.

"Shh, shh, hush now, little one. It's okay, Jules. It's all right, little one. It's going to be okay. I promise. Megan's here now. I have you."

"Nobody came!" Julie whailed into Megan's shoulder as her sister held her close. "Nobody came!"

"Shh, shh, hush now," Megan soothed, putting a hand through Julie's blond hair. "it's okay, sweetie. I have an idea. How would you like to have your party

in Ponyland?"

Julie's eyes lit up and she grinned a little through her tears. "Could we? Could we really go to Ponyland and have my party there?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup. The only thing is, we're going to have to wait until next weekend. That way, Brooke will be with Aunt Abby."

Julie nodded and started feeling a little bit better. Megan always knew what to do that would make Julie smile again. After a few more minutes of cuddle

time, Megan took Julie back downstairs and they had cake and ice cream with just Danny, Brooke and Molly. Julie opened her gifts from Molly, Megan, Danny

and Brooke and the day turned out to be fun after all.

"Remember what I always say?" Megan asked as she kissed Julie good night after she had tucked her in for bed a few hours later.

Julie nodded.

"There's always another Rainbow!" Julie shouted happily.

"That's right," Megan said, kissing Julie's cheek and giving her a hug before singing her to sleep.

The next weekend, Megan brought Julie to Ponyland and they had a surprise party for her. Julie was very excited and had a great time. Medley gave her a

necklace that resembled the one Firefly had given Megan on her tenth birthday.

Overall, Julie's eighth birthday did turn out to be the best birthday party she had ever had in her whole entire life. The group ended up spending the night

at Paradise Estate and the next day, Julie went for a flight with Medley while Firefly hung out with Megan and Molly hung out with Fizzy. . . . . .

"The party was fun," Fizzy said as she glanced at the next picture that Molly had flipped to.

Molly nodded.

Just then, Fizzy made a tickling motion with her front hooves.

Molly squealed and jumped back, but she was no match.

Just then, Megan came in and joined in the tickling fest. After it was over, they all were laughing.

Molly then opened up her photo album to a more recent picture. It was one of her, Megan, Fizzy, Firefly and Baby Rainbow Star. This one had been taken at

Aunt Abby's house just one week before Megan's fifteenth birthday.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star came into the room. She wanted to spend some time with her aunt.

"What you doing, Auntie Molly?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

"We're looking at pictures in my photo album. Come here, baby. Come and sit with Auntie Molly. Come on."

Baby Rainbow Star obliged and did so. She snuggled into her aunt for a cuddle and then glanced down at the picture and grinned.

"That me!" She said. "Mama and Auntie Molly and Auntie Fizzy and Auntie Firefly too!"

Megan nodded and patted her daughter's mane gently.

"You're right, my precious one. That was taken just two weeks before Mama's birthday this year."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded.

Molly then turned to Fizzy.

"You never told me the story of how you found this little cutie pie." Molly said.

"Me neither," Megan said, sitting down and patting Fizzy's mane gently. "How about it, Miss Fizzy?"

Fizzy giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Well I guess you can say that was another time I took charge." She smiled fondly down at her niece as her mind floated back to the day she had found

her in the fields of Dream Valley, a little ways from Paradise Estate. it had been one of those days where Fizzy couldn't help but be outside. The sun

was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. As Fizzy thought about what happened that day, she smiled again and let the memory take her back to that

Wednesday afternoon in late April of last year . . . . . .

Fizzy was exploring a forest that she had never been in before. She had taken a stroll outside of Dream Valley and she was having fun just looking around

the woods and seeing the different creatures that lived there.

As Fizzy rounded a bend in the forest, she heard it. Crying was coming from the right side of a tree. Fizzy peered around it and gasped. A baby pony, no

older than two years old was laying there, helpless and alone. She was sucking on her front right hoof and she had tears in her blue eyes.

Fizzy approached her cautiously, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. She was shaking and Fizzy felt really bad for her.

"Hi there, " Fizzy said softly. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

the baby pony looked up at Fizzy and her eyes were full of fear.

"It's okay," Fizzy said, "I wont' hurt you. I promise. My name is Fizzy. I live in Dream Valley. Do you know where your Mama is, little one?"

The baby pony shook her head and started to cry out of fear.

Fizzy frowned and started to nuzzle her. She then coaxed her out of her hiding place and convinced her to come back to the Estate with her.

"You'll be able to get some food and sleep in a warm crib and you'll be able to meet my friends. they're really nice. I promise you have nothing to worry

about." Fizzy smiled gently down at the baby pony, who gave her a small smile back. Fizzy then got her onto her back and took her back to the Estate.

When they got there, Fizzy found Firefly, Ember and Baby Half Note playing with kassy, Spike, the baby dragon and Patrick. Firefly had Patrick on her back

and she was performing her famous double inside out loop. That was her kiddo's favorite trick.

Fizzy smiled up at them, but then remembered why she had practically run back to the Estate. She got Firefly's attention by blowing some bubbles at her,

forcing her to land.

Firefly glared at Fizzy playfully and then asked, "What's up, Fizz?"

Fizzy giggled, but then told Firefly what was going on.

"I found this baby pony in the field not far from here. She's pretty shy and she hasn't' eaten anythin' in a long time. I think someone should go get Megan."

Firefly nodded and had Baby Half Note do it. Baby Half Note was always eager to help anyone and she loved helping the adult ponies and Megan out. It made

her feel like a big girl. Once Baby Half Note returned with Megan, Firefly explained to her sweet girl what was going on.

"Megan, thank goodness!" Firefly said when she saw Megan come out of the Estate. "We were hoping you could help. We can't get her to tell us her name. She's

been quiet since Fizzy found her in the field and brought her back."

"Maybe I can help," Megan said as she approached the baby pony with caution. She knelt down to her level and said gently, "Hi there. My name is Megan. Can

you tell me your name, honey?"

The baby pony gazed up at the Human girl in front of her and she instantly felt a little bit better. She didn't know why, but this girl who called herself

Megan, seemed to radiate gentleness and a sense of assurance that she needed. The baby pony looked into Megan's kind green eyes and smiled a little. She

then shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't have one," Fizzy suggested.

Wind Whistler nodded.

"That seems logical enough. Well, we should be stoe a name upon her before too long."

"Huh?" Fizzy asked.

Megan giggled.

"She said we should give her a name." Megan translated for her friend.

"Oh," Fizzy said, blushing a little. "Right."

Megan patted Fizzy's mane before turning her attention back to the baby pony again. the baby pony looked really tired, so Megan did the only thing she could

think of. She held her arms out and to her as well as everyone else's surprise, the baby pony crawled into Megan's lap and snuggled into her.

"Amazing!" Wind Whistler said softly.

Megan just smiled as Firefly nodded in agreement.

"Well, what should her name be?" Fizzy asked.

Megan shrugged and Firefly turned to her best friend of six years and said, "Well, since our new friend warmed up to you first, you should be the one to

choose her name."

"Gee, that's a great idea!" Fizzy said, smiling at Megan. "Megan can name her."

"Yes, splendid idea," Wind Whistler said, grinning from ear to ear.

Megan blushed slightly, but she was smiling too.

"All right. Let's see…." She gazed down at the baby pony now cradled in her protective embrace and tried to think of the perfect name for her. As Megan

continued to look at her, she noticed the stars on her back and her rainbow colored hair. It glistened perfectly with the sun. She gazed at the baby pony's

appearance for a few more minutes before saying to the group at large, "Baby… Baby Rainbow…. Baby Rainbow Star. Baby Rainbow Star!"

"I like it!" Fizzy said at once. "it's pretty and it sounds perfect."

Wind Whistler and Firefly nodded.

"Fizzy's right," Firefly told Megan. "That name suits her just fine."

"Thanks," Megan said. She then gazed down at the baby pony once again and said, "How about you, little one? Do you like your new name?"

The baby pony nodded as she closed her eyes again. She felt really tired.

"Aw, I think someone's ready to go night-night," Megan observed as Baby Rainbow Star's eyes started to close. "Let me put her in the nursery and then I

have to go make sure Molly is doing okay with her homework."

"I can check on Molly for you," Firefly offered. "I haven't seen my precious peanut all day."

Megan smiled at this.

"She'll like that. Just don't fall into her trap of taking her for a flight. She needs to finish her math first."

Firefly nodded.

"Don't worry. I know all of Molly's tricks." She smiled fondly and flew off to check on the litel girl.

Megan smiled after her friend as she carried the now fast asleep baby pony into the nursery. When they got there, Megan tucked Baby Rainbow Star in one

of the spare cribs and covered her with a blanket. She then sat down beside Baby Rainbow Star's bed and started to pat her mane gently while singing her

to sleep. . . . .

"You were really brave!" Molly said, patting Fizzy's mane and smiling at her best friend.

Fizzy blushed slightly.

"Well, I can think of a few times that you were brave too," Fizzy said. She flipped to a page that had a picture of Megan restoring Paradise Estate while

she and Molly stood back, ready to help if she needed them to.

Molly nodded.

"Yup. I remember that all right. We didn't sleep at all that night because of the mean ghost!" Molly wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck as her mind floated

back to that night two years ago. . . . . . .

Megan and Molly were just finishing up painting the lullaby nursery. They had been at it for about two hours now and it was almost time for Molly and the

baby ponies to go to bed.

The baby ponies watched in amazement as the Human children splashed color on the wall with the aid of brushes, making the walls a very pretty pink, green

and yellow.

Baby Heart Throb giggled as she nuzzled Megan gently.

"Nursery pretty Megan!" She squealed.

"It sure is, Baby Heart Throb." Megan replied, patting the baby pony's mane.

Just then, Baby Lofty's right front hoof got caught on a piece of curtain on the window.

"Watch out, Baby Lofty!" Molly cried out. She raced to her friend's rescue, but Megan got to her first. she caught her just as the curtain broke, sending

Baby Lofty falling to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Megan said in relief. She sighed and hugged Baby Lofty close. She then patted her mane as did Molly.

Baby Lofty smiled up at Megan with her cute little grin and said, "Thanks Megan."

Megan nodded.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Baby Lofty shook her head.

"Not hurt, unt-uh! Not tired either."

Megan smiled and put Baby Lofty down.

"Well, it's soon time for bed for you and the other baby ponies. It's getting late."

Baby Lofty pouted, but then went to get her stuffed tiger she slept with every night.

"Where we sleep Megan?" Baby Heart Throb asked.

Megan smiled and patted Baby Heart Throb's mane as Molly put down her brush.

"All done Megan."

"All right, my little sunshine. Let's get cleaned up then. Come on. You can all sleep with us in the Estate." With that, Megan tucked all the baby ponies

in and sung them a song or two. After that, she went to tuck Julie and Molly in bed and then she had a cup of cocoa with Firefly before going to bed herself.

It had been a really long day and Megan knew she needed he rest as did everyone else. Little did Megan know just how short her slumber was going to be.

Around one o' clock in the morning, Baby Heart Throb woke up feeling cold. She thought it was just a bad dream, but then she saw something floating above

her bed!

Baby Heart Throb shivered and then tried to convince the other baby ponies of what she was seeing. They all told her to go back to sleep, but Baby Heart

Throb knew better.

"I get Megan!" She said and flew off to do so.

Meanwhile Megan was asleep in her room that she shared with Molly. As she rolled over, she felt someone shaking her awake. She then woke up to find Baby

Heart Throb crying beside her bed. Megan took Baby Heart Throb into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Baby Heart Throb? Baby Heart Throb, honey, what's the matter?"

"There's some-something in bedroom!" Baby Heart Throb cried. "Scary wind sound!"

Megan sighed and went to see what was going on. As she approached the nursery, or the room that was serving as the nursery, she asked, "What's so important

that you have to come and get me in the middle of the night?" She put an arm around Molly, who had come with her. Her baby sister was feeling really tired.

She didn't like being woken up for no reason. Megan felt the same way and sighed as she entered the hallway to the room where the baby ponies were sleeping.

Baby Heart Throb didn't anser her.

When Megan and Molly entered the room, Megan turned on the light and found the room in an uproar! Covers were everywhere and some pillows were even on the

ground.

Megan sighed as she walked over and picked up a stray pillow. She put it back on the bed and then glared at the baby ponies who were awake.

Ember, Baby Moondancer and Baby Glory were the only ones asleep.

"What's going on in here!" Megan asked in a loud whisper.

"Ghost here!" Baby Lofty said tearfully.

"A ghost!" Baby Sundance repeated pittifully.

Megan sighed and went over to shut the window.

"Looks more like a pillow fight to me." Megan said, giving the baby ponies a small smile.

"We didn't do nothing!" Baby Tidly-Winks shouted, glaring at Megan.

Megan glared right back and then heaved another sigh.

"Hush now, Baby Tidly-Winks. As for the rest of you, now there's nobody in here but you. No ghost. Just baby ponies, okay?"

"But there really was a ghost Megan!" Baby Cotton Candy insisted tearfully. "Really!""

"Now let's get some sleep," Megan said, tucking Baby Heart Throb back in her bed.

"Don't wanna be alone, Megan!" Baby Lofty begged tearfully.

Megan heaved a sigh and turned to Molly.

"I guess you can stay with them, Molly."

"Yeah, stay Molly, pease?" Baby Lofty asked hopefully.

Molly sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But no more fooling around."

Baby Lofty nodded.

"We be good! Pomise! We go wight to sleep." Baby Lofty said.

"The ghost still here!" Baby Cuddles cried, whimpering in her bed.

Megan went over and started to pat her mane gently.

"Now, now, Baby Cuddles, just close your eyes and stop worrying. Believe me." Megan sat down and faced the rest of the baby ponies while tucking Molly in

the bed next to Baby Cuddles. "There are no such things as ghosts." With that, Megan started to sing them a lullaby, hoping that would help them fall back

to sleep. "Go to bed, have no fears, you won't find any ghost in here, it's all in your imagination. Close your eyes, shut the light, goblins won't be

about tonight! It's all in your imagination. If some scary monster picks on you, the odds are it's your mind playin' tricks on you! So if a ghost appears

in this location, don't get in a state of agitation. It's all in your imagination. It's all in your imagination!" Megan smiled gently around at all of

the baby ponies and Molly. She gave her sistar a kiss and hug before patting Baby Cuddles reassuringly and leaving the room. "Good night everyone. I love

you all very much. I'll see you all in the morning. If you need anything really important tell Molly and she'll come and get me. But NO more fooling around,

okay?"

There was a chorus of sleepy replies and Megan smiled gently as she left the room.

"Good night," Molly said as she laid back down and got comfortable. "Sweet dreams everyone."

Baby Lofty came over to Molly's bed and crawled in next to her.

Molly smiled and tucked Baby Lofty in with her. She didn't normally do that, but Baby Lofty looked scared and she was her favorite baby pony after all.

About an hour later, Molly was woken up by Baby Heart Throb. She wasn't at all please, but then she saw it for herself. She jumped out of bed, Baby Lofty

following her and ran to get her sister.

"MEGAN! MEGAN!" Molly shouted tearfully, running to her sister's room that was just down the hall and two doors down from Firefly's.

Megan groaned and sat up, not knowing what could have happened now, but praying that everyone was okay and it was just a bad dream that had scared her little

sunshine. But little did Megan know, that was far from the reason.

"Molly! What is it?" Megan asked, trying to not think the worst.

"It's the ghost!" Molly said, her voice scared and a little tearful. She stood in the doorway, unsure if she should seek her sister's comfort or not. She

had never been unsure of that before, but Megan looked a litel upset when she realized what Molly had gotten scared of. "I saw it for sure!"

"Oh Molly, not again!" Megan said, throwing up her hands in frustraition.

"It wasn't my imagination!" Molly said, getting a little more closer to the bed. "It was a real ghost." Now she was actually sitting on the edge. Her arms

were outstretched and Megan took her into her lap.

Danny, who had been slleping on the floor due to he and Megan talking late into the night, sat up and groaned.

"Yeah right! Just like that bear that was in your closet when you were two."

"That was different!" Molly said, now burying her face in Megan's shoulder.

"Sure it was," Danny said, smirking, "it was stuffed!" He started to laugh, but stoppd at the glare he received from Megan.

"Danny. . . . ." Megan said warningly. 'I suggest you stop teasing your little cousin right now, unless you want to be grounded from baseball for the next

few days."

Danny nodded and stayed silent. At least for a few minutes.

Megan then turned her attention back to her little sister.

"Now back to you, my little sunshine. Don't YOU ever think you can't come to me for comfort when you're afraid of something. Eeven if it's around three

o' clock in the morning. I'm always here for you, do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said, her voice a little small from being scared.

"Good girl," Megan said, giving Molly a hug and kiss. "Now, as for this ghost. Tell ya what? We'll search the entire Estate, and see if we find any ghosts,

okay?"

Molly nodded. She got off the bed and took Megan's hand. She didn't want to leave her big sister's side for anything, but she was feeling brave enough now

that Megan was awake, not to have her carry her.

"We wont' find anything!" Danny said, angry at the fact that he was required to help.

Before Megan could tell Molly to ignore Danny, she retorted, "Will too!"

"Will not!" Danny shot back.

"WILL TOO!" Molly shouted.

"Okay, that's enough!" Megan exclaimed sternly.

"But Megan, he-" Molly started to say, but Megan cut her off.

"No buts. Molly Shaianne Hartson and Daniel Michael Smith stop it this instant!"

This got both Molly and Danny to stay quiet. The three children along with Fizzy, who Molly made a bee line for the minute she came out of her room to see

what was going on, Firefly, Gingerbread, Truly, Masqerade, Gusty, Wind Whistler and the baby ponies searched the Estate top to bottom. They searched wel

into the morning and it wasn't until around eight-thirty that the ghost showed itself. It chased the Human children and their pony friends out of the Estate.

Only after catching them in a net, did the ghost reveal her true identity. She wasn't a ghost at all, just a shape shifter. She explained to the group

that she had come from a land faraway from Dream Valley in search of a flash stone.

After Pluma explained why she needed it, Megan offered to help, but Pluma, refused her help and went to find it herself. After Buttons untied the net, the

group ran after Pluma, but it was no use. She had already destroyed Paradise Estate in her haste to get to the stone.

After what seemed like forever, Megan was finally able to create a plan to destroy, Skwurk and it was Megan and Fizzy who finally saved the day. As Fizzy

stood near Molly, watching Megan use the flash stone, she created a water storm that blew Skwurk away. As Fizzy watched Megan in action, she called over,

"DO it again Megan! Make it go away!"

Danny was also cheering from the side lines. He knew he owed Megan an apology, but he knew it would have to wait.

Once Skwurk was gone, all the ponies and Molly and Danny cheered.

"YEA!" Molly cheered, jumping up and down. "YEA! Megan did it! Megan did it!"

"Well done Megan!" Wind Whistler praised, nuzzling her good friend. "Magnificent!"

Megan smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks. But we're not quite done. Yet." She then started to repair Paradise Estate. as she worked, she started to sing another song. "In no time at all,

we'll have things back in shape. Everything will be the way it was. Birds will start to sing again, bees will start to buzz! In no time at all, you'll

be shouting out with glee, at the change you thought could never be! Though the task is far from small, and it seems like a mighty long hall. With a little

faith and trust, we can fashion dreams from dust! In just no time at all!" With that, Megan managed to fix Paradise Estate.

"Our home all better now!" Baby Heart Throb said happily, nuzzling Megan.

Megan nodded and patted her mane.

"See Baby Heart Throb, I told you everything would be all right. Now, we just have one more thing left to do."

"What's that Megan?" Danny asked, eager to get back to bed, but at the same time, excited as to what his big cousin had planned next.

"Destroy the flash stone. That's what. And I know exactly how to do it. " She produced the Rainbow of Light and opened it up. "Okay, Rainbow of Light, do

your stuff!" Megan commanded.

At the sound of its keeper's voice, the Rainbow snaked around the flash stone and for a minute, there was nothing but blinding color and flash. The children

and the ponies shut their eyes. After about two minutes, it was safe to open them.

Fizzy trotted over to Megan and nuzzled her.

"Great job Megan! Ya did it!"

Megan smiled and patted Fizzy's mane.

"No. WE did it. Everyone doing their part. And you Miss Fizzy did the biggest job of all. If you hadn't made those air bubbles, we would never have been

able to pull this off." She gave Fizzy a hug as did Molly. Molly was very proud of her big sister and her best friend.

"Why did you destroy the flash stone, Megan?" Fizzy asked, a little confused by her friend's actions.

"A power like the flash stone can be used for evil too easily, Fizzy." Megan explained patiently.

Fizzy nodded and the group headed in for a nice long nap. Everyone needed it after the night before. . . . .

"Yeah, that was a bad time all right," Fizzy said. "But everythin' worked out in the end."

"That's true," Molly replied. She flipped through some pages, and came to a picture of her doing the double inside out loop with Firefly for the first time.

Even though Megan had told Molly she wasn't allowed to do the loop until she was eight years old, Firefly had done it by accident out of excitement.

"You got in trouble for that one," Fizzy said, shaking her head.

"No I didn't," Molly said, patting Fizzy's mane. "I got in trouble when Megan caught me doing the loop with Firefly outside the Estate." Molly's mind floated

back to that day a year ago. . . .

It had been a really stressful day for everyone, especially Megan. she had to testify against her abusive ex-boyfriend, Ryan Cummings, and it was very scary

for her.

Firefly had found her sweet girl in the bathroom throwing up around four o' clock in the morning. After Megan's stomach had calmed down, Firefly insisted

on taking Megan for a flight to see the sun rise. That managed to help Megan get through the day and find the courage she had to face the trial.

Everything turned out fine of course, but the next afternoon, Molly got herself into some trouble of her own.

Megan wasn't' aware that Firefly had done the double inside out loop with Molly on her back out of excitement and she had told Molly that she wasn't allowed

to do the loop until she was eight years old. But Megan was about to find out that her little sunshine had disobeyed her and boy was she ever mad.

Megan was in the Estate, playing a game with Baby Rainbow Star, Baby Half Note and Ember when she glanced out of the window to see Firefly doing her double

inside out loop. It looked like she had someone on her back. Megan just assumed it was Patrick and turned her attention back to the game. But a few minutes

later, Patrick came inand gave Megan a kiss as he sat down to play a game on his Nintendo that was set up in the living room. That's when Megan realized

that Patrick wasn't the one doing the loop with Firefly. As Megan thought about where Julie was, she knew she was with Medley so the only other person

who could be out there with Firefly was. . . . . But as Megan thought about this, it couldn't be true. Molly knew she wasn't allowed to do the loop until

she was eight years old. But as Megan gazed out the window, she was surprised and a little angry to find out that Molly was the one with Firefly.

Megan got up and went outside. As she approached the spot where Firefly and Molly were doing the loop for the third time, Megan glared up at them, mainly

Molly and exclaimed sternly, "Molly Shaianne Hartson! Get down here right now!"

Molly gasped and held onto Firefly as she landed.

"Holy macanoli, we're in trouble!" She got off Firefly's back and went to face her sister. "Before you say a word, that wasn't what it looked like," Molly

said.

Megan shook her head and glared at her.

"Don't make it worse for yourself by lying, young lady. You know the rules. No double inside out loop until you're eight years old. Right?"

Molly nodded.

"Use your words, yes or no?"

"Yes ma'am," Molly said, frowning as her lower lip started to quiver.

"Okay. Since everything turned out great yesterday, I'm not going to be too hard on you. I'm going to put you on time out for twenty-minutes, but that's

all. And you can't go for flights with Firefly for a week. Fair enough?"

Molly nodded and patted Firefly's mane before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Megan," Firefly said. "I told her you wouldn't be happy."

Megan nodded and patted Firefly's mane before climbing onto her back.

"It's okay, " she said. Her tone gentler than before. "She shouldn't have pressured you into it. It's okay though. I'm not going to sweat it. You're safe,

Molly's safe. Grounded from flying for a week except for emergencies, but safe all the same. After all, tomorrow is another day and there's always another

Rainbow." Megan smiled as she and Firefly took off for a flight around Ponyland. . . . .. .

"I shouldn't have not listened to Megan," Molly said, frowning a little. "I'll never do something like that again! Well, I only have one more year and then

I'll be able to do the loop with Firefly without getting in trouble." She smiled at the thought as she patted Fizzy's mane and turned another page in her

photo album. This one was of her and her best Human friend, Kirsten Anessa. Fizzy was with them too.

"I remember that," Fizzy said. "Kirsten's first trip to Ponyland was definitely full of surprises. For both of you."

Molly nodded.

"Was it ever!" Molly replied, shaking her head. "Holy macanoli! That fight we had was awful." As she said this, her mind floated back to a day a year ago.

Molly had been looking forward to her best Human friend, Kirsten Anessa coming to Ponyland now for a few months. She couldn't' wait to introduce her to

Fizzy, and Firefly and Baby Lofty and Julie and everyone else. But little did Molly know that Kirsten's visit would be more than just a good time. Molly

was going to learn something about Kirsten that she never knew before.

The night Kirsten showed up, Molly and her had fun, but Molly could tell Kirsten was hiding something. Every time the baby ponies would ask her to read,

Kirsten would get all red and not want to do it. she suggested game after game and it wasn't until the next day, did she and Molly have it out verbally.

Kirsten had also handed Megan the milk instead of the apple juice during dinner that night, but luckily, Kirsten had been talking to Firefly, so everyone

just wrote it off as a mistake.

Kirsten had gone into the nursery to play with the baby ponies. After they played a few games of UNO and Go Fish, Kirsten taught them how to play the memory

game. After they were finished playing the memory game, Ember asked Kirsten to read her a book.

Kirsten tried to suggest something else to do, but Ember was adament. She was nice about it, but she wanted to hear a story. Kirsten felt her face going

red just as Molly came in.

"Let me guess, they want you to do the dreaded "R" word, huh?" SHE wasn't smiling. In fact, she was frowning at her friend.

Kirsten glared at Molly as she jumped up and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't know anything! Just leave me alone!"

"Kiwsten mad?" Baby Shady asked nervously.

Kirsten ignored the baby pony as she stood her ground.

"You don't know anything!" She repeated.

"I know something's wrong, " Molly said. "You didn't want to read the baby ponies a story last night and the whole giving Megan milk instead of apple juice

in the dining room. What's up?"

Kirsten flushed a brilliant scarlet and turned away from Molly.

"It was a mistake okay! I was talking to Firefly and made a mistake. Can't I make a mistake? It's not a crime ya know."

Unfortunately, Kirsten'n's shouting had caused Megan, Mike and Firefly to come in.

"What's going on in here?" Megan asked. "Are you two having an argument?"

"Kirsten yell at Auntie Molly ,Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star said. She ran to her mother in tears. She didn't like it when her friends fought or got mad. Especially

Mike.

Megan picked her daughter up and tried to soothe her while gazing at Molly and Kirsten, who was still glaring at her best friend.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" With that, Kirsten ran out of the nursery in tears.

"I'll go after her!" Firefly said. With that, she was off. She managed to catch up to Kirsten mid run and got her onto her back via the double inside out

loop.

Kirsten was taken aback for a moment, but then she felt better. She clung onto Firefly's mane and let her new friend take her away from the Estate.

"Why doesn't anyone listen when I say I want to be left alone?" Kirsten asked, her voice was a little tearful.

Firefly caught it instantly and nuzzled her gently.

"Because we care about you, sweetie. That's why. Besides, I'm notorious for budding into people or other pony's business when it's good for them. So do

you want to tell me what's on your mind? Why did you storm off like that? Is there something you aren't telling Molly? You can tell me, believe me, I won't

say a word to her. I'm good at keeping secrets. I promise."

Kirsten took a deep breath and finally revealed her true reason for acting like she had back there.

"I'm dyslexic." She said, before bursting into tears of pain and embarrassment. "I'm dyslexic. That's why I don't like reading and that's why I didn't read

to Ember and the baby ponies last night or today. I'm just plain stupid!" Kirsten then buried her face in Firefly's mane and cried her heart out.

Firefly nuzzled her as she landed.

Kirsten dismounted and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried all her frustration, fear and embarrassment out. Or some of it anyway. She buried

her face in Firefly's mane, breathing in a sweet scent of strawberries and honeysuckle.

After she had calmed down, Firefly gave her a talking to.

"First of all, I don't EVER want to hear you call yourself stupid again. You are NOT stupid at all. You aren't. Believe me. I've only known you for a day

and a half and you strike me as a very smart little girl. I don't lie and I'm pretty good at first impressions. I saw potential in Megan after all three

years after we met and I brought her to Ponyland to help me and my friends defeat an evil villan named Tirac."

Kirsten nodded and she chinned up a bit. She liked listening to stories and the one Firefly had just mentioned sounded interesting.

"Will you tell me that story, Firefly?" She asked. "Please?"

Firefly thought for a moement.

"Sure. On one condition."

Kirsten gazed at the pink Pegasus expectantly.

"You need to tell Molly what's going on when we go back to the Estate. You'll feel better once you do. And I'll bet she'll help you."

Kirsten nodded and then her face fell slightly.

"I don't have any friends at school," she confided in Firefly. "They all think I'm….."

"Ahem.." Firefly said, knowing what Kirsten was going to say.

"They think I'm not smart enough to be their friend. They always make fun of me because I can't read like they can. Molly is the only friend I have."

"Not anymore," Firefly said, nuzzling Kirsten gently. "Now you have me, Heart Throb, Baby Heart Throb, Megan and all of the other ponies. I got to introduce

you to our friend, Mike. Remember the dude who left on Whizzer yesterday?"

Kirsten nodded.

"Well, he's a good giver of advice and a good friend of ours. He can make anyone feel better and he even has a friend who has dyslexia. He can help you."

"You really think so?" Kirsten asked, her voice sounded hopeful. Firefly nodded.

"I know so. Now, how about that story? What'd ya say?"

Kirsten nodded and sat down as Firefly did the same and began her tale.

When they got back to the Estate, Kirsten started to shake and Firefly nuzzled her gently.

"You can do it, sweetie. Go on."

Kirsten nodded and went to find Molly. She found her in the nursery, playing a game with Julie, Kassy and the baby ponies.

When Baby Shady saw Kirsten, she backed up and tried to hide behind Baby Heart Throb.

"Kirsten no hurt you," Baby Heart Throb told her. "She just mad at Molly. No mad at us. Right, Kirsten?"

Kirsten shook her head and gave Baby Shady and Baby Heart Throb a reassuring smile. "I'm not upset anymore." She then turned to Molly and said, 'I'm sorry

I yelled at you." She apologized. "I really am. I was just upset."

"About what?" Molly asked, looking up to face her best friend. "What's the matter, Kirsten? You can tell me. I won't tell Megan. I won't even tell Fizzy.

I promise."

Kirsten took a deep breath before speaking. She sat down across from Molly and said, "The reason I didn't want to read the baby ponies a story last night

and the reason I handed Megan the milk instead of the apple juice is because I'm dyslexic."

What dyslea?" Baby Heart Throb asked, not knowing how to say the word.

Kirsten laughed a little, even though she was now in tears from relief and nervousness.

"Dyslexia means that when I read, I see things differently than you do or Ember or Molly do. I see them backwards."

"Backwards?" Ember asked, not meaning to sound as surprised as she had.

Kirsten nodded and patted Ember's mane gently.

"Yup. It takes me a while to read things and I can't read as fast as other people. The kids pick on me at school for it and I don't have many friends."

"Yes you do!" Baby Heart Throb said, nuzzling Kirsten.

"Baby Heart Throb's right," Ember said, coming over and nuzzling Kirsten as well before climing into her lap. "You have us."

"You have me too," Molly said, coming over and giving her friend a hug. "I'll always be there for you. But you have to tell me the truth. We can't keep

secrets from each other. I told you about our Uncle Mark hurting Megan, Julie and I. I told you about our parents abandoning us. Why didn't you tell me

about you being dyslexic?"

Kirsten shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. I mean I don't like not being able to read as well as everyone else. It makes me feel. . . . . . . Not as smart as

everyone else."

"I thought you were going to say something else," Molly said.

Kirsten shook her head and cracked the first smile she had in the last day.

"No. Firefly's gotten that word out of my head."

"Good, " Molly said. "Because none of my best friends are stupid. And I DON'T EVER want to hear you say that anymore."

Kirsten nodded. She gave Molly a hug and the two girls were best friends once again. . . . . .

"I'm glad you guys made up," Fizzy said. "I really like Kirsten a lot."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Yup. I'm glad we made up too. Ooh, look at this!" She flipped to a page that had a picture of Julie and Twinkles on it. "Remember

that?"

Fizzy nodded and frowned.

"Yup. That was the first time you really got mad at me. I felt horrible. I was afraid you were never going to forgive me." Fizzy sighed as Molly gave her

mane a pat. As Molly sat there, patting Fizzy's mane, she wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. As Molly hugged Fizzy, she closed her eyes and

she and Fizzy's minds floated back to that day a year ago. It had been a hard time for everyone, but most of all, Molly, Megan, Fizzy and Julie.. . . .

Julie had been sneezing off and on all day, so Megan finally took her down to Dr. Larson to get checked out. Dr. Larson had discovered that Julie was allergic

to cats and had given her pain killers in shot form.

Megan didn't want to give them to her, but she knew it was the only way for Julie to feel better.

When they had gotten back from the doctors' office, Julie was very attached to Megan and only wanted Megan to help her. She wasn't' feeling good and Megan

put her to bed straight away. A few hours later, Julie awoke in pain and Megan went to see if she could help her feel better. Fizzy had gone to help too

and to her as well as Megan's surprise, Julie had sought comfort in Fizzy, something she had never done before.

Fizzy tried to help Julie as best she could, but it was a little weird, considering she wasn't used to comforting Julie. She was used to comforting either

Molly or Megan or the baby ponies. But it was Fizzy's love for Molly as her best friend that made her able to help Julie that night.

It wasn't until the next day, did disaster strike. Julie was still not feeling well and she sought comfort in Fizzy again, only this time, Molly found out

and she wasn't so happy.

"Hey Julie," Fizzy said. "Watch this!" Fizzy then began blowing bubble hearts. And as an added bonus, they were pink!

Julie giggled.

Fizzy never blew pink bubble hearts before. She just learned how to do it. She couldn't wait to show Molly. She knew her best friend would love them!

Unfortunately, Molly saw them already. She had been standing in the doorway. And she was angrier than ever now.

"Fizzy, how could you!" She shouted. "How could you show Julie a new bubble trick before you show me!" Molly ran from the room crying.

Fizzy felt terrible.

Megan stood up.

"Okay, I have to go talk to her," She said.

"No Megan, don't go!" Julie cried, grabbing Megan's hand.

Afraid Julie would get sick again, Megan sat back down and stroked Julie's hair.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Julie. It's okay, little one. It's all right. Megan's right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

"I'll go talk to Molly," Fizzy said. "Don't worry, Megan. I'm sure everythin' will be all right."

"I sure hope so," Megan said. She continued to comfort Julie as Fizzy ran off.

Fizzy caught up with Molly as Molly entered her bedroom. Molly glared at her and was about to shut the door, when Fizzy winked out and winked back in near

her bed. Molly was about to run out of the room, when Firefly stopped her. She flew down and blocked her way.

"Okay, my precious peanut, stop right there. You are not going anywhere unless it's over there to sit down and make up with your best friend."

Molly didn't move.

"Do I have to take you over there myself?" Firefly asked, her voice was uncharacteristically stern and Molly knew not to push her. Firefly was sweet and

had a big heart, but if you got her mad…..

Molly sat down in her chair at her desk and glared at Fizzy.

"Okay. That's a start. Now we're going to sit here and you two are NOT leaving here until you've made up. Is that understood?"

Molly and Fizzy nodded.

"Okay. Now, first things first, what in the whole of Dream Valley happened? Megan told me world war three broke out and I want to know why."

Molly sighed.

"Fizzy is a. . . . . . ." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of the right word that wouldn't sound like a bad word. ". . . . . .trader!"

Fizzy frowned. She had never seen Molly this mad before.

"Molly, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Fizzy said sincerely. "I just wanted to make Julie feel better. She's goin' through a really hard time."

"So that means you show her a new bubble trick before you show it to me!" Molly said angrily.

Firefly frowned.

"Okay. At least you're talking to each other. That's a good start."

"I was never not talkin' to her," Fizzy said, a little confused. "Molly saw me showing Julie a new trick and she got upset. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

I promise. I was just tryin' to help Julie."

Firefly nodded.

"Molly, sweetie, what got you so upset that you almost took a temper tantrum, something you never do?"

Molly sighed as she looked away and burst into tears of sadness and betrayal.

"I. . . . .I. . . . . .I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Scared of what, my precious peanut?" Firefly asked, her voice a little softer. She new she was getting somewhere and she wanted to keep going in the right

direction.

"I was afraid I was losing the one important best friend I ever had. I mean. . . .. Fizzy does that new trick for Julie. I've lost so many people in my

life already. I've been hurt by a lot of people too. And I just thought that I was losing Fizzy too. I couldn't bare it if that happened. I love Fizzy

so much and you too, Firefly. And up until today, I thought Fizzy felt the same way." With that, Molly flopped down on her bed in tears.

Firefly went over and started nuzzling Molly gently.

Molly wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane, breathing in the sweet and familiar scent of strawberries and honeysuckle.

Fizzy came over and tried to help Molly feel better, but she didn't touch her. She knew she would only push her away and that would just make Fizzy feel

worse.

"Molly, I'm sorry," Fizzy began. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my

BEST friend in the whole world and I would NEVER betray you. I like Julie and I care about her, but I could never love her the same way I love you as a

best friend. She doesn't know about my past and she probably never will know. Besides that, there are a bunch of things that I do for you that I know I

would NEVER be able to do for Julie because she is a little. . . . . .shy."

"Like what? " Molly asked tearfully. She raised her face to meet Fizzy's gaze.

"Well. . . . . ." Fizzy said, giving Molly a small smile. "Like when you're sad about bein' punished when you don't listen to Megan and I wink in behind

you and blow bubbles to get you giggling. I could never do that to Julie because she would probably run scared like a furbob in a microwave."

Molly giggled a little.

"What else?" Molly asked eagerly. She was beginning to feel a little bit better.

"I could never go on half the adventures with Julie that we've been on together. And for another thing, Julie's eyes don't light up when I blow bubbles

at the dinner table like yours do. There are probably a billion other things I could come up with, but that's not important. The important thing is that

you know that no matter what, you and I will always be best friends. I would never betray your friendship and just because I help Julie out, doesn't mean

I love her more than you and it doesn't mean that I'm tryin' to hurt you. You have to know that Julie and I may have a friendship, but it's not as strong

as ours. It's not as strong as ours because you and I have been best friends since you were two years old. Your now six. Four years. It's true that Julie

and I have been friends for three years, but you and I have been BEST friends for a year more than Julie and I. Julie and I aren't as close as you and

I are and we probably will never be. And to tell you the truth, we don't even hang out that much for her and I to become good friends. And if you need

more proof, I'm here to tell you that when I was helping Julie, I almost froze."

This got Molly to look up and she gasped.

"Holy macanoli! You froze?"

Fizzy giggled and blushed a little.

"Yup. I almost didn't know what to do. You know why?"

Molly shook her head.

"Because Julie wasn't you. For the past four years whenever I've comforted someone other than the baby ponies or Megan, it's always been you. I've gotten

used to what makes you feel better when you're sad or not feeling good and it almost made me not be able to help Julie because I didn't know what would

work for her. But ya know what?"

Molly shook her head.

"It's because of our friendship that I was able to help Julie tonight. It's because of helping you that made me be able to summon the courage and just go

for it. So I don't want you to EVER think that I don't treasure our friendship or I don't love you, because that is just NOT true. Okay?"

Molly nodded.

Firefly smiled.

"Now, now, do you feel better, my precious peanut?"

Molly nodded and broke away from Firefly. She got off her bed and walked over to Fizzy. She wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck and gave her the biggest

hug she could without hurting her. She stroked Fizzy's mane gently and Fizzy nuzzled her best friend affectionately.

"Aw, that's better now," Fizzy said. "And I'm sorry again. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I know," Molly said. 'I'm sorry too. Friends again?"

Fizzy shook her head.

Molly frowned.

"Best friends," Fizzy said.

Molly's face broke into a grin.

"I love you, Fizzy." She said, giving her best friend another hug.

"Aw, I love you too, Molly. I love you so much." Fizzy then nuzzled Molly again.

After the two friends broke away, Fizzy started to blow bubbles for Molly to catch.

Molly started to giggle and her grin grew even wider.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you feeling better, my little sunshine?" Megan asked as she came into the room.

Molly nodded.

"Yuppero! I fell all better now. Fizzy and I are best friends again!"

"Aw, that's good," Megan said, giving her little sister a hug. I'm glad." She patted Fizzy's mane and then Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl and got her onto

her back via her double inside out loop.

"How about a flight, my sweet girl?" Firefly suggested.

Megan nodded and grinned.

"Sure."

"Let's fly!" With that, Firefly flew out of the window and down her and Megan's usual trail. . . . .

"See?" Molly said, giving Fizzy a hug and patting her mane again. "I could never stay mad at you for long. I love you too much."

Fizzy smiled as she nuzzled Molly gently.

"Aw, same here, Molly." Fizzy replied, smiling at Molly lovingly.

Just then, Megan came in. She smiled at her sister and friend. She couldn't believe that Molly and Fizzy had been looking at pictures and reminiscing for

so long. It was almost dinner time.

"Is your cheek feeling better, my little sunshine?" Megan asked, coming over and patting Molly's shoulder gently.

Molly nodded.

"Yup. Thanks. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I'm glad." Megan gave Molly a kiss and then said, "It's almost time for dinner, sweetie. It's time to put your photo album away now."

"I sure had fun though, " Fizzy said, nuzzling Molly and then Megan. "We had some pretty good times."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yup. We sure did." She smiled fondly at her sister and her best friend. She had had a great time reminiscing with Fizzy and she knew that they were going

to have more adventures and make more memories that would last a lifetime. Molly grinned as Megan picked her up and carried her to the dining room. She

loved Megan so much and she wished that she could repay Megan for everything her big sister had done for her over the last seven years. But Molly knew

that just being there when Megan needed to talk and comforting her when Megan needed her to was enough to repay Megan. At least in her big sister's opinion.

When they got to the kitchen, Megan set Molly down at her usual spot, next to Fizzy and across from herself and Firefly. Firefly had made the girls' favorite

meal, which was her broccoli and noodle casserole. She knew the Hartson girls along with her pony friends loved it. Patrick loved it too. Dinner was a

peaceful affair. Molly and Fizzy told everyone else about what they had been doing and Patrick chimed in with some memories of his own. All in all, dinner

went smoothly enough.

That night, Megan tucked Molly into bed and gave her a kiss and hug. She then sung "There's Always Another Rainbow" To her and Baby Rainbow Star and it

seemed to help them get to sleep. As Megan gave Molly a kiss goodnight, she smiled. Her little sister was so sweet and she couldn't help but be responsible

for most of that, or really all of that. She was raising Molly to be a sweet and polite little girl and Megan knew she was doing a terrific job.

After Megan was sure that Molly and Baby Rainbow Star were going to be okay, she went to find Firefly. She wanted to go on a nighttime flight with her best

friend before going to sleep. She needed the double inside out loop too.

As Firefly flew around Ponyland, Megan smiled. Everything seemed perfect at that moment and she wouldn't change her life for anything.

"So Molly and Fizzy really had a nice time looking through my precious peanut's photo album, huh? Firefly asked as she flew around Ponyland.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. I had fun too. Hey, maybe we should do that," she said thoughtfully. "I have my own photo album and most of the pictures were taken here in Ponyland.

That would be really fun to do. How about it, Firefly?"

Firefly smiled and nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

"You got it, my sweet girl. Tomorrow after lunch. We can see if Molly and Fizzy want to join us too. It should be a lot of fun."

Megan smiled as she patted Firefly's mane gently and enjoyed the rest of the flight with her best friend. She really loved Firefly a lot and she couldn't

wait to go down memory lane with her tomorrow. All in all, the day had turned out wonderfully. Megan knew that she was going to have a good time with Firefly

as they remembered special times together and it would also give Megan a chance ot let Molly and Julie see some of the adventures she, Megan had gone on

without them. Megan couldn't wait to get stsarted, but right now ,she was just enjoying the good time with her best friend who was more like a mother to

her. Megan loved taking flights and rides with Firefly. And it was these times that Megan realized what a good friend Firefly was. She loved her so much

and Megan knew Firefly felt the same way.

Meanwhile in Molly's room, Molly had woken up for a few minutes. She smiled as she gazed out at the starry night sky. She had had a nice day with her best

friend and older sister despite Danny hitting her with the ball. She knew he really didn't mean it and she had long since forgiven him. After all, tomorrow

was another day and there was always another Rainbow around the bend.

As Molly laid back down to go to sleep, she grinned. She really did have a lot of good memories and she couldn't wait to get the next day started. way, she would be able to create new memories to treasure forever. Not just in her photo album, but in her heart as well.

THE END


End file.
